Flame On
by WinterFrost15
Summary: Wilder and Wallace are just two ordinary guys who can control fire. Estranged but now recently reunited, their wounds seem to be healing - until an evil creature with great power appears in one of the brothers' dreams, threatening to destroy the earth. But with the help of an eccentric time traveler, they may just quench this inferno of chaos. (Wilder Napalm/Doctor Who X-over)


**Prologue**

Wilder Foudroyant was a very special man. He was not particularly adept at such things as singing or playing the guitar - though he was a good Bingo caller, and showed his wife Vida a lot of love and respect. He had a brother too, named Wallace. But they had never gotten along very much. Not as children, not when Wilder and Vida had gotten married, and not when the two of them had nearly fried each other a year ago.

You see, Wilder and Wallace were born with the ability to control fire. After an unintentional tragedy that had left a man dead, the two essentially parted ways. Wallace, the stubborn brother, had continued using his abilities, mostly by small shows of igniting cigarettes or burning flies in midair, though he'd only done it in the presence of his carnival friends who he'd once worked with. Wilder on the other hand, the more reasonable sibling, had suppressed his powers, for he had been traumatized as a child by what he and his brother had done to an innocent man.

Until a year ago, Wilder had happily written off Wallace. A year ago, Wilder had been a firefighter (ironically enough, seeing that his job was to put out fires when he himself could start them) and had lived in wedded semi-harmony with his wife Vida at a nice trailer park. Their place had been respectable, surrounded by tall trees, and really hadn't felt like a trailer at all. There had even been a swing in one of the trees, and a spacious roof upon which the two of them could lay and watch the sunset, or even the stars. Unfortunately, it had been burned down when he and Wallace had had their fight, so they'd had to buy a new house - located in a nice neighborhood, with a decent enough roof to watch TV or watch stars like the good old times. And although Wallace had practically destroyed his life (and had openly admitted to trying to have an affair with his wife, whom he also loved, hence another reason for his brother's hatred) they had managed to make up in the end, somewhat.

The two brothers had then been arrested and sentenced to house arrest for all the fire damage they had caused in their final "showdown" of sorts. They had served their time, and had walked away free men. But it had been not the end for them yet, not the end of excitement and horror. For as they came to realize, a deadly, inhuman force had been upon them, waiting for its moment to strike. If the mysterious man with the pinstriped suit and strange blue box had not come to help them in their moment of need, then they - and perhaps the whole world - would have fallen to evil.

This is the story of how Wilder and Wallace Foudroyant, the fire-starters, came to save mankind with the help of an alien known as the Doctor. And it also the story of how one brother, through impossible odds, made the right choice when only he alone could.

_(A/N: Seeing as I'm probably the only one who has seen this movie a dozen times, let me explain. This story was inspired by the movie "Wilder Napalm," starring Dennis Quaid as Wallace, Arliss Howard as Wilder, and Debra Winger as Vida. If you're not familiar with the movie, then you may at least know these people. I had this crossover idea awhile back and since a new category for this movie was recently accepted, I decided to step up and be the first to write something! Hopefully other people will discover this quirky movie and write their own fanfics. _

_(So anyway, this was just a little introduction to kind of explain a few things. As I go on certain details will be made clearer - for those of you who haven't watched "Wilder Napalm," you will in essence understand what happened there without having to have seen it. Still, it is a great movie if you're a fan of quirkiness, explosions or Dennis Quaid. Definitely recommend it. :3)_


End file.
